lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayden
A human wanderer, ages old, and bereft of his once holy nature. Having experienced eons of conflict dating back to the Lost Ages, he was once a proud and loyal member of the Arctic Realm. He fell slowly into corruption after the Apocalypse and further still during his tenure with The Labyrinth. Banishing himself the The Lost Woods he began searching for his past. Now a member of The Empire of Koridai in title alone, Ayden seeks to find the last bit of his history and defend what's left of his old world from the evil that is Lazu. The Lost Age Once a devout follower of The True Light of Diel, Aydin was an upstanding defender of order, life, and light. He was bestowed power by Diel and tasked with defending the virtues therein. He proudly held to his tasks through the creation of the first dorms and a loyal member of The Arctic Realm. Through their contests with Clocktown, The Arctic Realm became a place of legend, however with time it slowly diminished as all things do. The Apocalypse brought down the Clocktown and Arctic Realms and left Ayden without his prior allegiances. In the wake of the disaster, rebuilding began but much of the history surrounding the event vanished forever. From Elite to Exile Ayden continued to follow and defend the light during this reconstruction, however an ancient ruler of the land and a newer leader had risen to power. As the foundations of a new kingdom were established, Ayden found himself smitten with the new female ruler. He soon found himself, through his efforts and his attachments, in the inner circle of those leading the new world. This new status would not last as he voiced his concern that the light of Diel was not being honored in this new society. The ancient ruler and the target of Ayden's own attraction turned on him, stripping him of all power. Organizing a revolt, Ayden took those few who would follow him to build a new domain known at first by Ayden's old home The Arctic Realm. At word of his revolt, Ayden was exiled as a traitor. Many who had followed him, soon returned to the newly formed kingdom hoping to make it better from the inside. Ayden stubbornly remained behind, attempting to make something new. The Arctic Realm soon become more generally known as The Gray Area, but was never to grow in the barren outside world. Return and Fall Ayden returned much later to a land drastically changed. The corrupt ruler and temptress had been banished from the realm by the people. However Ayden had all but forgetten about his past. All he knew was that something felt familiar in this land, despite its drastic change. Whether by chance, fate, or something more sinister, Ayden wandered into The Labyrinth. He managed to resist the curse of this dark lair and toiled a great many years trying to turn the lairs inhabitants, including Selena Nadir and Chikara, to the light of Diel. What he did not realize however was that it was he who changed, ever so slightly, over ages of torment and corruption. Before long Ayden found himself taken over by a separate psyche known as Aiden. Aiden loved chaos, death, and fighting, never-ending fighting. Possibly through the influence of Lazu himself, Aiden took complete control of the once holy knight. Soon the labyrinth was not enough to control his malice and he vanished into the world leaving destruction in his wake. Ayden, in an effort to quell the trail of death, regained control of his body long enough to banish himself deep within The Lost Woods. Redemption and Re-order The Lost Woods served as a unbiased stabilizer for the conflicted warrior. While it diminished neither side of the psyche, it did allow the blind rage of Aiden to dissolve into a coherent, albeit no less malevolent, evil. Ayden began again to have sway over his body, even if only for some of the time. The two switched off at random and were still far from predictable. Until they happened across Ken Miyamasa II. Through a series of brief interactions and a meeting with Ken's spiritual trainer, Ayden regained the ability to switch between his two psyche's at relative will. This aided him well at the outbreak of the Second Domain War where Ayden fought to protect his most recent home. Ayden saw this as a successful outing as, first and foremost, he maintained control of his body throughout the entire conflict, not slipping into the blind rage that was Aiden. Second was the fact that he nearly single-handedly took out the overwhelming Ikana Canyon army, showing an immense and long forgotten power. However, he was finally defeated by Rhiannon, sending Aiden to manipulate Ayden into thinking he was weak and abandoning his home to regain his former strength. At is also noteworthy that Ayden, through his defeat developed a respect and borderline infatuation with Rhiannon, while Aiden developed a lust-like desire for Shiima, also known as Ninja Kitten. Culture Shock Ayden attempted to return to the world after the Cataclysm. Seeing the newest version of his old world, he sees that his once queen Chikara has become the leader of a new Empire. He attempts to make himself a notable citizen of this Empire but Ayden knows something is wrong and that part of its secret lays in his past. He continues to search for the answers that may fill his past, but upon one return he is arrested as a deserter to the Koridian Empire. After days of torture, Aiden regains control and breaks them free. The two psyches attempt to find a solution to a world that at the time will not accept them. With only minimal research, Ayden finds that Chik is under the influence of Lazu. While Ayden knows of this evil and feels the need to purge it from his once admired queen, Aiden also sees it as a threat and the cause of his suffering at the hands of Koridian soldiers. They happen upon word that Selena was gathering the old Labyrinth dwellers to rise up against Chik, and in turn Lazu. Both personalities find this an acceptable point to fight and travel directly to their old home. Category:Player Characters